


От А до Я

by Bathilda



Series: Истории-малышки [5]
Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: F/M, Gen, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы-стонарики</p>
            </blockquote>





	От А до Я

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murlicha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Murlicha).



> Бета: нет  
> И для тех, кто не знает: стонарики - это драбблы, в которых ровно 100 слов. Соответственно, в каждом из нижеприведенных стонариков - по 100 слов.  
> Размещение на других ресурсах: нельзя.

**А.** Автомобиль – это не роскошь, а средство передвижения. Когда-то так было и для Вики. Но не сейчас. Сейчас ее любимое красное «Вольво» – это все, что осталось у нее от шикарной и сытой жизни с мужем-олигархом, когда самой страшной ее трагедией был сломавшийся ноготь. Единственное напоминание о себе-прежней, богатой и беспечной. Женсовет частенько называет Вику бездушной стервой. В общем-то, они правы. Любовь, симпатия, сочувствие, дружба – все эти чувства для Клочковой пустой звук. Тем неожиданнее становится для нее боль потери, когда они лишается своей обожаемой машины – своей лучшей подруги и конфидентки. В этом вся суть Вики – вещи для нее всегда были дороже людей.

 

 **Б.** Хорошее дело браком не назовут. Так всегда отшучивается Роман, когда его спрашивают, почему он до сих пор не женился. Разумеется, друзья и знакомые Малиновского уверены, что он не женат из-за своей ветреной натуры и неистребимого донжуанства. Иногда он и сам так считает. Но правда состоит в том – и об этом не подозревает никто, даже Жданов, – что Малиновский ходит в холостяках из-за трусости. Он убежден, что брак без любви не имеет смысла: а иначе зачем вообще связывать себя его узами? Но он боится любить, потому что быть одному гораздо проще, чем всю жизнь трястись от страха потерять эту любовь. Так ведь?

 

 **В.** Война ему почти не снится. И это не подарок судьбы. Чтобы не видеть по ночам, как разрывает в клочья его попавших в засаду товарищей, и не переживать снова то отчаяние, с которым уцелевшие, под градом вражеских пуль, ждали «вертушек» подкрепления, он пьет. К счастью, пока не запойно, но на ночь – обязательно. И иногда на работе, когда одолевают воспоминания и любой громкий звук кажется выстрелом. Коллеги не знают о его прошлом – он не любит жалости и не обижается, когда его принимают за тупого, любящего поддать качка. «Как тебя так угораздило, Потапкин!?». «С велосипеда упал», – отвечает он, потирая шрам, оставленный ножом «духа».

 

 **Г.** Быть гордым хорошо, когда тебе нечего терять. Например, если начальник–тиран тебя достал, тебе ничего не стоит послать его к черту и уволиться, но только если у тебя на счету лежит пара-тройка миллионов или если ты специалист экстра-класса. А если нет – сиди и молчи в тряпочку. К счастью, такой проблемы у Феди нет. Есть другая – Маша, Машенька, Машуня. Взбалмошная, неотразимая, упрямая, капризная. До дрожи любимая. Ее Федя потерять не может. А потому он, не виноватый в их последней ссоре и все еще обиженный, делает первый шаг и идет к Маше мириться, забыв про гордость. Так всегда было, есть и будет.

 

 **Д.** Серпантинная дорога, виток за витком, поднимается в гору, а по ней, натужено пыхтя, ползет автобус. Старый и раздобланный, в него и садиться-то страшно. Но Кира не боится, что дышащий на ладан ПАЗик может свалиться в пропасть. Ей все равно. Возможно, ей и впрямь стоило улететь в Швейцарию, под крылышко сочувствующей и всепонимающей Марго, или в Милан, к подруге Ленке, но вместо этого Кира едет сейчас на турбазу дяди Саши, старого друга отца, – она всю жизнь поступала так, как ожидали от нее окружающие, как ей казалось правильным. Но много ли счастья ей это принесло? Теперь настало время поступать, как подсказывает сердце.

 

 **Е.** Есаул, есаул, что ж ты бросил коня?.. Высшее образование, полученное потом и кровью; солидная должность с солидной зарплатой; жена с тремя детьми и престарелые родители, за которых он несет ответственность, – все это привело к тому, что железный конь Феди уже много лет томится в гараже. Иногда есаул Коротков, бывший байкер, гладит металлический бок своего верного скакуна и мечтает о бешеной скорости, о ветре, бьющем в лицо, и об адреналине, который будоражит кровь, когда с ревом мчишься по подмосковной ночной трассе, обгоняя немногочисленные машины. От всего этого Федя отказался, выбрав Машу, и не жалеет. Почти. Кто сказал, что любовь – это свобода?

 

 **Ё.** В лесу родилась ёлочка… Света Локтева проклинает сейчас все ёлки на свете и того, кто придумал украшать их на Новый год. От ближайшего ёлочного базара до дома было всего пять остановок – десять минут на автобусе и полчаса пешком быстрым шагом. Час – если тащишь на себе тяжелую колючую елку. Настолько колючую, что не помогают даже две пары перчаток. От резкого ветра слезятся глаза, но обе руки заняты, и вытереть слезы никак не получается. Ну и пусть. Зато дети, гостящие сегодня у бабушки, будут завтра в восторге, когда вернуться домой, увидят эту лесную красавицу и бросятся ее украшать! А это самое главное.

 

 **Ж.** Класса до шестого Шура ничем не выделялась среди одноклассниц – ни внешностью, ни оценками, и ходила в середнячках. Но за лето она неожиданно вытянулась и стала выше всех в классе, включая здоровяка и хулигана Симонова. Он-то и обозвал ее впервые жирафой, и это прозвище прилипло к Шуре надолго, до самого выпускного. Сначала Кривенцова дралась с каждым, кто смел называть ее жирафой, а потом, когда стало ясно, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, сделал вид, что ей все равно. Этому она научилась так мастерски, что убедила в этом даже себя. И все же Шура до сих пор вздрагивает, когда слышит слово «жираф».

 

 **З.** Поначалу зонты, с которыми не расставалась Юлиана, были предметом насмешек всех окружающих. Потом они стали ее визитной карточкой, а высший свет Москвы перестал обращать на них внимание – мало ли у людей тараканов в голове? Кто-то нюхает кокакин, кто-то увлекается экстремальным спортом, а вот Юлианна Виноградова всюду носит с собой зонты. Никто не знал, что с тех пор, как семнадцатилетняя Юлианна отбилась от напавшего на нее насильника только благодаря тяжелому, навязанному мамой зонту, этот аксессуар стал для нее символом безопасности, надежности и придавал уверенность в себе. Вот почему без зонта она чувствовала себя как выброшенная на берег рыба – беспомощной и бессильной.

 

 **И.** Подарить Кате на День рождения шикарный альбом Поля Сезанна было со стороны Женсовета большой ошибкой. И не потому что Кате не нравится Сезанн. Собственно, никто и предположить не мог, что от этого альбома будет какой-нибудь вред. Просто Катя и Андрей недооценили свою пятилетнюю дочь Дашу, которая, по их мнению, была активнейшим в мире ребенком. Пару дней Даша, которая уже умела читать, изучала альбом, и родители не видели в этом ничего плохого. А на третий день Андрея и Катю встретила на пороге виноватая Елена Александровна. «Что это?» – ахнули Ждановы, увидев разрисованную зелеными и желтыми фломастерами нежно-бежевую стену. «Импрессионизм», – гордо ответила Даша.

 

 **Й.** У Маши болят абсолютно все мышцы тела. Ходить она может только как столетняя старушка с геморроем – охая, ахая и с трудом. Женсовет, втайне хихикая, сочувствует и наперебой предлагает мази и растирания. Но Маша, обхватив руками голову, только отмахивается от подруг: после того, когда утром она едва-едва сползла с кровати, держась за поясницу, она с ног до головы обмазалась всем, что только нашлись в домашней аптечке. Да, красота требует жертв, и Маша готова их принести, почему ее никто не предупредил, что асаны, описание которых она скачала из интернета, нельзя делать на первом же занятии и все сразу!? Все, никакой больше йоги!

 

 **К.** Карты старые лягут как веер… Если бы Амура призналась подругам из Женсовета, что не считает себя гадалкой, они бы ей не поверили. Да, Амура действительно умеет гадать – научилась этому у бабушки–соседки, потомственной гадалки, – но карты она раскидывает не для того, чтобы предсказать кому-то судьбу. В первую очередь она считает себя психотерапевтом, потому что говорит каждому то, что вселяет надежду, облегчает страдания, помогает справиться с проблемами и готовит к будущим неприятностям. И у нее это неплохо получается. Ведь для того, чтобы лечить души людей, не обязательно заканчивать психфак МГУ, который Амура безуспешно штурмовала несколько лет подряд. Она и так справляется.

 

 **Л.** «…лягушка превратилась в прекрасную принцессу, и они с принцем жили долго и счастливо». Катя целует дочку, поправляет ей одеяло и выходит из детской. Четырехлетняя Даша обожает все сказки, но больше всего – про царевну-лягушку. Ее девочка (как, впрочем, и ее мама) давно уже знает наизусть, но каждый вечер просит Катю почитать именно ее. И Катя в тысячный раз безропотно читает дочери про незадачливого юношу, оказавшегося в итоге, самым удачливым из трех братьев, и про бедную заколдованную принцессу. О том, что лягушка может превратиться в прекрасную девушку самостоятельно, при помощи не в меру активной феи, Катя расскажет Даше потом, лет через десять.

 

 **М.** В то время как остальные мальчишки мечтали о крутых компьютерах и дорогих машинах, Миша Борщев мечтал о собственном ресторане. Свою страсть к кулинарии он тщательно скрывал от одноклассников – засмеют ведь! Осуществление заветной мечты оказалось делом долгим и непростым, и иногда Михаилу казалось, что у него ничего не получится. Но потом в его жизни появилась Юлианна и Катя – лучшая девушка в мире. С их помощью Михаил открыл свой ресторан и уже начал было считать себя самым счастливым мужчиной в мире, когда выяснилось, что Катя любит другого. Эх, да если бы он знал, что все так сложится, мечтал бы лучше о «Бентли».

 

 **Н.** Новый год Андрей уже много лет встречает в дорогих ресторанах и клубах в кругу прочих представителей московского высшего общества. В первый Новый год после свадьбы с Катей в квартире Пушкаревых он окунается в давно забытую атмосферу детства: салат оливье, приготовленный в промышленных масштабах, и селедка под шубой, мандарины и советское шампанское (купленная им бутылка «Дом Периньона» забыта на подоконнике), мандарины и домашний «Наполеон», живая елка, украшенная старыми советскими игрушками.

Маргарита Жданова непременно ужаснулась бы такому «пошлому пролетаризму», Павел Жданов, вероятно, ощутил бы ностальгию по прошлому. Андрей Жданов просто счастлив. Ну их, эти клубы, встречать Новый год с семьей, оказывается, лучше.

 

 **О.** Осень отвратительна обоим. Ледяной дождь, лужи, слякоть, низкое серое небо, солнце, столь же редкое, как и снег в Сахаре, – все это определенно не способствует хорошему настроению. Утром невозможно заставать себя подняться с кровати, а к середине дня начинаешь зевать, клевать носом и, с тоской глядя в окно, мечтать о лете, море и тепле. И в отпуск не махнешь: «Зималетто» пока никак нельзя оставить без присмотра. Единственное, что примиряет Катю и Андрея с осенью – это теплый, пушистый, оранжевый плед, под которым так удобно греться вдвоем вечерами (и неважно, что в их квартире совсем не холодно), прихлебывая свежесваренный какао из одной кружки.

 

 **П.** Черт бы побрал это пари! Пари, Милко, Малышку Мо и весь клуб «Голубой огонек»! Ругаться вслух Андрей не мог – чужой дом, как-никак, – а потому матерился мысленно. Проклятая косметика никак не хотела смываться – ни водой, ни молочком для снятия макияжа, любезно предоставленным Катиной мамой. Шпателем, что ли, ее снимать? От колготок нестерпимо чесались ноги, а туфли натерли мозоли. Это был худший вечер в его жизни! Впрочем, кое-что положительное в этом пари все же было: Андрей пообещал себе никогда больше не торопить ни одну женщину, когда она одевается и раздевается – теперь он знал, чего стоит женщинам их красота, и искренне им сочувствовал.

 

 **Р.** Радуга в современном мегаполисе – явление не столь уж частое. А радуга в Москве в октябре – вообще событие необычное. Милко, случайно оказавшийся на улице в тот момент, когда низкие облака ненадолго разошлись и в небе засияла пятицветная радуга, стоит посреди тротуара и широко, совсем по-детски, улыбается. Он знает, что эта радуга специально для него. Услышав это, тот же Жданов решил бы, что великий дизайнер окончательно сошел с ума. Андрею неведомо, что на первую в его жизни коллекцию, имевшую большой успех, Милко вдохновила именно радуга, ставшая для него талисманом. А значит, новая коллекция «Зималетто» будет просто грандиозной. Ну разве он не гений?

 

 **С.** То, что Роман Малиновский предпочитает свитера деловым костюмам никого не удивляет. В самом деле, ничего удивительно в этом нет, тем более, что они ему идут, а сотрудники дома моды вполне могут позволить себе отступление от общепринятого в деловых кругах дресс-кода. Но если бы Романа хоть раз кто-нибудь спросил, почему тот так любит свитера, Малиновский ответил бы, что в бездушном мире бизнеса они – символ его внутренней свободы. Правда заключается в том, что у его, как выражается его мама, «руки–крюки», а отстирать (или выбросить) свитер проще, чем регулярно отдавать в чистку изгвазданный в соусе, масле и тому подобном костюм от Армани.

 

 **Т.** Никто, кроме родителей, не знает, что в юности Таня была стройной изящной девушкой и занималась бальными танцами. Более того, у нее был талант, и они с партнером выиграли несколько небольших соревнований и стремились на международную арену. Но потом Танин партнер, он же – ее первая любовь, погиб в автокатастрофе, и на смену танцам пришли торты, которыми Таня заедала свое горе. О танцевальной карьере пришлось забыть, но с тех пор, когда Таня видит по телевизору бальные танцы, она неизменно переключает канал. В каждой худой загорелой чемпионке мира по латиноамериканским танцам она видит ту, кем она могла бы стать, и идет утешаться пирогами.

 

 **У.** Посторонние люди часто принимают Колю и Катю за брата с сестрой. И не так уж они не правы. Узы, которые их соединяют, не менее сильные, чем узы крови, – это узы дружбы, настолько крепкие, что их невозможно уже разорвать. Когда-то госпожа удача, не слишком до этого благоволившая маленьким Коле и Кате, улыбнулась им и свела их вместе. С тех пор эти двое неразлучны. Они радуются победам друг друга, и огорчаются неудачам. Они поддерживают и ободряют друг друга, по мере сил и возможностей пытаясь защитить от недружелюбно настроенного мира. Коля и Катя – названные брат и сестра, и узы, связывающие их, прочнее стали.

 

 **Ф.** Фигурное катание или футбол? Такой нелегкий выбор приходится делать многим мужьям и женам. Конечно, ничего не мешает каждому из них – и Кате, и Андрею – насладиться своим любимым видом спорта: недостатка в телевизорах их квартира не испытывает (хотя и включаются они довольно редко). Но это значит разойтись по разным комнатам. А этого супругам не хочется – работа, пусть и совместная, отнимает так много времени, что им редко выпадает возможность отдохнуть и побыть наедине. Однако первое, чему научил Катю и Андрея их брак, – находить компромиссы. И потому в DVD-плеер отправляется диск с «Женитьбой Фигаро», который они смотрят вместе, лежа на диване и обнявшись.

 

 **Х.** Хомяк был рыжим, пушистым и громким. По ночам он шебуршился в своей клетке, шуршал газетой и хрумкал морковку, которую ему подкладывала десятилетняя Катя. А потом, пока Катя была в школе, хомяк умер. Елена Александровна собиралась почистить ему клетку, смотрит – а он сдох. И когда Валерий Сергеевич забежал домой на обед, супруги решили: Ваську надо положить в коробку из-под обуви и выбросить – зима, не закопаешь. Когда Катя, придя из школы, об этом узнала, она рыдала так, как не рыдала больше никогда. «Если у меня будет дочь, а у нее – хомяк, и он умрет, мы устроим ему пышные похороны», – пообещала себе Катя.

 

 **Ц.** Цель оправдывает средства. В этом Александр Воропаев никогда не сомневался. А его целью с детства было доказать, что он лучше Жданова. Еще лучше – втоптать того в грязь. Постоянное сравнение застенчивого и заикающегося Саши с бойким Андрюшей было худшим, что могли сделать для сына Воропаевы. Ради своей цели Александр готов на все. То, что другие считают подлостью, например, ябедничество или шантаж, для него просто способ добиться желаемого. Карфаген должен быть разрушен, и плевать, как именно. Плевать, что Павел Олегович может не выдержать известия о «художествах» сыночка. Сегодняшний Совет станет для Александра триумфальным. Воропаев-младший поправляет галстук и с улыбкой выходит из дома.

 

 **Ч.** Первое, что видит Андрей, входя в квартиру, – Катин чемодан в прихожей. Сердце проваливается куда-то в район пяток. Помрачневший Андрей решительно закрывает дверь на все замки. Да, он виноват: обещал вернуться домой пораньше, но кто же знал, что партнеры так будут настаивать на том, чтобы отметить сделку. И потом, Андрей же предупредил об этом Катю. Это не повод уходить из дома. Впрочем, учитывая ее «интересное положение», от нее можно ожидать чего угодно. Но он ее не отпустит! Когда через десять минут выясняется, что Катя просто собрала вещи в химчистку, Андрей смеется над собой и радуется, что у него такая разумная жена.

 

 **Ш.** Музыкальная шкатулка стоит на полке над кроватью Ольги Вячеславовны. Шкатулку эту накануне их свадьбы подарил ей муж, и с тех пор она служит для Уютовой лучшим средством для того, чтобы успокоится. Достаточно завести ее и послушать, чтобы избавиться от тягостных мыслей. Только под эту музыку засыпала когда-то дочка Ольги Вячеславовны, и эта мелодия была первой, которую ее сын самостоятельно подобрал на пианино. И неважно, что ее брак распался, а муж – причинил так много боли. Шкатулка остается для нее самой дорогой вещью в жизни, и в глубине души Ольги Вячеславовны уверена, что как только она сломается, не станет и ее самой.

 

 **Щ.** Щедрость была отличительной чертой Ольги Вячеславовны, с этим согласны все. Она не была миллионершей, вовсе нет, но она щедро делилась с окружающими тем, что у нее было: душевной теплотой, мудростью, советами. За это ее все и любили: за сочувствие, которого она никогда не жалела, и за доброту, которую отсыпала щедрой рукой тем, кто в ней нуждался. И за правду, которую она, не утаивая ни крупицы, не стеснялась говорить каждому, кто ее об этом просил. Ольга Уютова ничего и никогда не просила и не ждала взамен, и она и предположить не могла, что на ее похоронах соберется столько искренне горюющих людей.

 

 **Э.** То,что Катя Пушкарева, эта неуклюжая девушка в старомодной одежде, в круглых очках и с брекетами, не такая, как все, Андрей видит сразу же. Но только несколько месяцев спустя ему становится понятно, что дело тут не только во внешности. Не такая страшненькая, как кажется поначалу, умная, добрая, трудолюбивая, – Андрей не встречал еще никого, похожего на нее. Катя для него – странное и непонятное существо. Но у Андрея есть теория относительно необычности Пушкаревой. Она – эльф-подменыш, оставленный эльфами взамен похищенного ими человеческого ребенка. Когда ему приходит это в голову, сидящая напротив Катя вдруг насмешливо улыбается без повода, и Жданов понимает, что он угадал.

 

 **Ю.** В начале сентября из-за забора одной из дач в подмосковном дачном поселке «Березки» доносится шум, смех, музыка и одуряющее пахнет шашлыком. Там празднуют юбилей. По-крайней мере, так было сказано соседям. Но для них осталось загадкой, какой именно юбилей.

Четырнадцать уже немолодых людей веселятся, болтают, жарят шашлыки, которые тут же с удовольствием поедают, и вспоминают давно уже, казалось бы, забытые истории и анекдоты из их совместного прошлого. В принципе, они довольно часто собираются вместе, но сегодня – особый случай. Сегодня исполнилось ровно двадцать лет с того дня, как Катя Пушкарева, благодаря которой они все дружат уже столько времени пришла работать в «Зиамлетто».

 

 **Я.** Катя, в своем наивном заблуждении, была уверена, что любовь – это когда тебе нравится в человеке абсолютно все, включая недостатки. И она всегда смеялась над рекламой, в которой девушку раздражало то, как громко ее любимый жует яблоки. По мнению Кати, при настоящей любви такое невозможно. Не прошло и двух месяцев со дня их с Андреем свадьбы, как она поняла, как крупно ошибалась. Как ни смешно, ее в Жданове раздражало то же самое. Однако соковыжималку, как советовала реклама, она не купила. Катя поступила проще: когда Жданов брался за яблоко, она начинала медленно есть банан, и Андрей мгновенно забывал про свой запретный плод.


End file.
